


Missing You

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, M/M, professor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Dating your best friend is like a dream, or it would be if they had more time to be together... Hunk lived for the stolen moments...





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



> 23rd fill for vldBINGO [almost done... then I will be back to my reg stuff lol]... this time for CLOTHED SEX... as requested by [Para ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking over this!

#  Missing You   


 

Sometimes there just weren’t enough hours in the day for them. Hunk was so ecstatic when Lance had agreed to date him, but since then it had been a mess of late night calls and just no time to actually get together. So when Hunk got a text that Lance would be able to meet for a few moments, Hunk went dashing out of his apartment and over to campus block A where Lance was currently working.

Hunk practically crashed into Lance as he was searching through his bag for his card which would let him into the campus building.

“Woah there, big guy,” Lance chuckled, his hands clapping Hunk’s biceps. 

Hunk looked up to see Lance’s brilliant blue eyes staring up at him. He could feel all of the stresses of the day melting from him. “Oh! Hey Lance.”

Lance grinned, “How are you doing, babe?”

Hunk flushed as Lance opened the door for them, leading Hunk back to his office where he was in the middle of prepping for a lecture series. “I’m alright. Yourself?”

Lance waved and nodded to students as they passed, each one wanting time with their professor only to get a bright Lance trademarked smile and wave advising to check in during his office hours. The walk to Lance’s office felt like it took forever, each greeting adding to the length. Why did he have to have such a popular boyfriend? Why couldn't he have chosen someone who was more homely or made no friends? And it wasn’t as though Lance was the only one holding them up, there were a fair number of students and faculty who wanted a word with Hunk as well. Those people were shut down though by Lance, who looped his arm in Hunk’s and pulled him through the busy hallway.

Once they got to the office Lance shoved Hunk in and shut the door, locking it with a heavy sigh. “I thought we would never make it.”

Hunk chuckled, looking at his boyfriend fondly. “You love it though.”

“Yes and no,” Lance said his head cocked to the side, “I mean don't get me wrong, I love my job. I mean, I get to travel and research and talk about the stuff I love with all sorts of people.”

“But…” Hunk prompted.

“But,” Lance sighed, “it means that I’m often to busy to just chill with the person I love. Namely you.”

Hunk felt himself flush, “You love me?”

“Tch!” Lance scoffed, “Was that ever a question? Come over here and give me a kiss, it’s been too long since I’ve been able to wrap my arms around you.”

Hunk nearly flew into Lance’s embrace, moaning as he felt Lance’s lips on his own. It didn’t take them long before they were grinding up against each other, with their hands roaming.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Hunk spoke between breaths.

“Oh god me too,” Lance replied nipping at Hunk’s lips, “I was so happy that I could see you today.”

Hunk moaned against Lance, who was rutting between his legs.

“I wish I had time, I would lay you out on my desk and fuck you right there.”

Hunk shivered, “But the windows.”

“Let them see,” Lance spoke low in Hunk’s ear, “let them see how I can make you writhe and cum with my mouth.”

“Oh god,” Hunk could feel his cock pressing hard against his slacks, and that itch which made him writhe. “I want you so bad.”

Lance switched their positions, pushing Hunk against the door so that he could rut up behind him. Hunk panted, his own hand moving to palm over his groin.

“You like that, Baby?” Lance spoke, “You like it when I’m a little rough don’t you.”

Hunk whimpered, the feeling of Lance pressing against him and his hot breath against his neck. 

“I can’t wait to get you home, I will slowly open you using my mouth and fingers.” Lance continued, “I won’t stop until you cum at least once, then I will have my way with you, filling you up with my hard thick cock, taking you until you are begging and writhing mess.”

Hunk cried as his back arched, heat filling his boxers and soaking into his slacks.

Lance chuckled behind him, “You came already?”

Hunk flushed feeling like a teenager, he was about to answer, maybe even offer a blowjob when  there was a knock on the door pulling the pair apart. Hunk made his way over to Lance’s desk, gingerly sitting down in on of the chairs opposite. He used the time to attempt to cover his front while Lance was straightening his clothing to cover the raging hard on he was courting. Lance answered the door, his demeanor bright as always while one of his colleagues responded in return. Their conversation was quick and a few moments later Lance was shutting the door looking back to Hunk.

“Let’s go big guy.” Lance said as he closed up his laptop and stuffed it into his bag. 

“What?”

“Get your bag, we are leaving.”

“Together?”

Lance smiled, “Yeah, I just got Coran to take on my class tonight. I told him that my lover was sick and needed some care. So make sure that you cough a bit as we leave here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
